Finally Home
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: Tristan needs a family for business. To appear as the family man, but he has none. Who should show up on his doorstep but...LL. RT about 10 in the future.
1. Dollhouses

AN: Hey! I saw a movie on t.v. that I watch around Christmas every year. (I can't remember the name of it, but It's on ctv, the canadian channel every christmas eve. It was Eric McCormic from Will and Grace and the british burnette from Touched by and Angel in it.) So i give them credit for inspiring this story. Although I've changed it and twisted it around a little. This is only the first part but the 2nd is almost done and ready to be posted soon. Tell me if you like it!   
  
Backround: A friend of mine who read the story thought I should post a backround paragraph for you to read before the story. But what happened in the past will come out as the story progresses, and I think a few questions you might have will be answered in Part 2. So, if you have a technical question for sure, ask me. But i won't tell u the answer if it's got to do with the story  
  
Pairing : Lorelai/ Luke Rory/ ....well Tristan. (who else really?)  
  
Disclaimer: I give full credit to the WB and the movie where I got the story from. The story is mine but only from the inspiration I got from the show and the movie. Don't sue me, trust me it's not worth it.   
  
I'm known to talk a lot. that AN was much much to long. lol.   
  
Part 1  
  
In the beginning of the story we cut between Rory and Tristan in their places of work. Tristan in an office, with a fake Christmas tree on his secretary's desk. Rory with a beautiful tree Luke dragged in and stacks of cookies and ornaments. Layla (Rory's daughter) is playing with an elaborate dollhouse. There is a mention in Rory's passing that that house is Lela imaginary palace. Her dream house. Tristan is working on a big deal. His partner comes in saying that the client coming Mr. Crouwse has requested to stay at Tristan's house for the holidays while they discuss a new deal. He also admits he accepted. And when Mr. Crouwse mentioned he looked forward to meeting his Tristan's family, his friend told him that Tristan had a wife and daughter. AND elaborated... both Brunette, Blue Eyed, and beautiful. But Tristan has neither of these things. He kicks his buddy out of the office, picks up his keys and decides to go home, without forgetting his work of course. Rory on the other hand, gives heartfelt goodbyes and gifts to everyone, bundles up Layla and they head to Emily's for a Christmas party.   
  
Carolers sang as the couple turned around and hustled hurriedly down the snow-covered path. The crowd cheer as he lifted her into the carriage and kissed her sweetly before it pulled off. Rory looked on and sighed. "Mom, when you and Daddy get married I think you should wear a dress just like that lady's."  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that. It is pretty isn't it?" Rory tugged on Layla's hand towards the door and they went back inside. The Dragonfly glowed with lights and shimmered with sparkles from the floor to the tip of the tree. "Well, let's get everything finished up here quick, okay Layla? I want to get to Grandma's house early alright?"  
  
"Sure, I'll deal with Michele." She said, giggling and rubbing her hands together. Rory chuckled as Layla followed him innocently into the kitchen. She stepped onto the stage and looked over the crowd of co-workers surrounding her.   
  
"Excuse me! Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed this past year, and to thank your for not only making it fun for me to come to work everyday, but also a safe and encouraging place to bring my daughter. The both of us want to wish you all a safe and happy holiday season. And to help that along, your Christmas bonuses are in your boxes. Merry Christmas!" She stepped down to a swarm of hugs and kisses before the crowd dispersed and she slipped on her coat. She walked over to see Layla play animated with her dollhouse.   
  
"Mom, One day, I'm going to find his house, and we'll buy it. I'll live in it one day, won't we?" Layla asked, looking up hopefully. Rory smiled.  
  
"Simple as that huh, you pick out your dream house, and it just appears for you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, in that case, we had better go. Maybe we'll find it."  
  
"Good Idea." Layla folded into her coat and lifted up her bag. "Why do we have to stay with Grandma Emily?"  
  
"Because the house isn't finished yet, and Uncle Luke has company, so we can't stay with Grandma Lorelai. But it will be fun to stay with Emily. She has a nice big house with a big tree, and lots of presents. It'll be a fun Christmas."   
  
"Still, it won't be the same."  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
The sounds of his fingertips typing furiously could have been heard a mile away, but his secretary came in anyway, handing him a few files. "Here are the papers you asked for Mr.Dugray." Tristan finally looked up, dazed from the computer screen.  
  
"Oh, no, YES, sorry Betty, I'm...Thank you." He stumbled. She slid them onto his desk and meekly turned away. Her small plastic tree jiggled its few colorful ornaments as she sat down, signaling him to return to his work, but he was interrupted again.   
  
"Tristan, my old friend, my oldest buddy, and dearest partner. Merry Christmas. And may I say how incredibly..." Tristan looks up, looking unimpressed. "...Incredibly rested you look." He said, trying to sound truthful.   
  
"What do you want Sam?" He said, leaning back and running his hands through his hair for the tenth time today.   
  
"Well, I came to drop by and tell you something."  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Mr.Crouwse is coming on Saturday morning. See ya!" He mumbled quickly, before popping up and heading for the door. Tristan suddenly got his energy back as he pounced up and snatched his sleeve from behind the desk.   
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh yeah, he called this morning to ask if he could bring a gift for your family when he came down to discuss the contract and I said that he could." Tristan's eyebrows rose.   
  
"You've got my interest"  
  
"Can I have my shirt back?" Tristan released him roughly.   
  
"I told him that your wife and daughter would love to have him stay with you all for Christmas." Tristan sank into his chair.   
  
"O my God, Sam. You would think that a guy who has known me since graduation would realize, I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"  
  
"I know, I just kept talking and talking and it all spilt out." He admitted. Tristan looked up suspiciously.   
  
"You didn't...keep talking, did you?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, no." Tristan relaxed, but Sam continued. " And by no, I mean yes." Tristan's forehead crashed onto his desk. "I just told him that they were lovely girls, gorgeous...brunette, blue eyes, really sweet."  
  
"I'm done."   
  
"No! We'll just find you a family."  
  
"In forty-eight hours Sam?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know it seem impossible, but you're Tristan Dugray! I'm sure we'll find someone. And Mr.Crouwse ate it up. He said how good it made him feel to be making a deal with a family man."  
  
"I'm the farthest from a family man Sam."  
  
"Maybe this girl will change that. At least for the holidays Tristan. We need this deal."  
  
"I know. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into." Tristan sighed and closed his laptop. Slipping it roughly into his briefcase, he grabbed his coat and hustled out of the office. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home, I've got to think about how I'm going to fix this mess you've made."  
  
The road outside the Gilmore's house was already getting crowded and Rory sighed as she stepped out of the car. "It looks like it's already started huh, Layla."  
  
"Yeah." Rory handed her keys to the attendant, and they opened the trunk to get their backs. A few young men in fancy tuxes took her bags.   
  
"Inside Ms. Gilmore? Would you like me to put these in your rooms?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'll just take these presents out of the back seat. Tell Emily we'll be right there." The attendant smiled and bent down to Layla.   
  
"I assume the purple bags are yours Ms. Layla?"  
  
"Yes they are." She smiled, reaching for Rory's hand. The attendant smiled as he headed for the house.   
  
"Let's go for a walk Layla. I think we should get some fresh air before we go inside. We may never get of that party."  
  
"Alright. We can look for my house." Rory sighed, laughing.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"I couldn't believe my ears, Sam told him that he could stay here, and with his family no less." The maids gossiped.   
  
"But he doesn't have a family."  
  
"Exactly. But apparently he does now. A wife, AND a daughter." The other maid gasped.   
  
"Does Mr.Dugray know yet?" She asked incredulously. The door slammed as Tristan burst in the foyer. Dropping his coat on a chair he ran with his briefcase up the stairs to his office. The woman winced knowingly.   
  
"Yep, he knows." Sam soon followed, and soon Tristan was chased down the stairs.   
  
"Where? Where am I going to find a wife and daughter, brunette and blue eyed, who are gorgeous and willing to put up with this whole mess in 48 hours?"  
  
"Well, they'll show up I'm sure."  
  
"I like those lights Mom!" The girls walked, eyeing all the beautiful and extravagantly decorated houses, hauling their Christmas gifts and laughing. Light snow fell around them, making it a truly magical night.   
  
"Oh me too. If there is one thing about this town that is impressive it's that they go all out at Christmas."   
  
"Oh I suppose a pair of girls are just going to show up at the door." Tristan suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Who am I kidding? It's like talking to a four year old. I'll bet you expect them to bring gifts!"  
  
"Mommy!" Layla pulled hard on Rory's hand, dragging her down the sidewalk. Rory struggled to hold Layla and the presents at the same time. "It's my house!"  
  
"Baby, slow down! What are you talking about?"  
  
"My dollhouse! There it is." And there it was, Rory looked up to see a huge version of Layla dream dollhouse.   
  
"Oh my, Layla slow down!" But she didn't. She ran right up to the front door.  
  
"What's that Tristan, fantasy girl I think!" Sam said, skipping to the front to door to greet who was making all the noise on the steps. He opened the door to find a rosy-cheeked young brunette girl in tight chocolate curls, followed by an out of breath beauty stumbling up after her. Her sapphire eyes glowed as she looked up apologetically at him and tried to hold together all of her boxes and bags. "Oh my God!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. She likes your house. Layla!"  
  
"No, please come in!"  
  
"No thanks, we're going to a party just down the block."  
  
"Come in and catch your breath, give her a chance to look around." Sam encouraged, grinning from ear to ear. Rory hesitantly stepped in.   
  
"Thanks. Is this your house?" Rory asked, sweeping the snow off her sleeves. Layla kicked off her boots and bolted around the house.  
  
"No, it's mine." Tristan finally spoke up softly, finally making his presence known.  
  
"I'm Sam." He said, stretching his arm out to Rory, but she was in a daze, staring at the man she didn't think she'd ever want to see gain.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Tristan." They breathed. Rory slowly broke into a smile. "It's good to see you!"  
  
"You to, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, our house is being renovated so," she started.  
  
"Over the holidays?" He interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me!"  
  
"Sorry, our?"  
  
"Oh, Layla and I. We came to stay for Christmas with my Grandparents. You probably know them, Emily and Richard."  
  
"Yes, I see them every once in awhile."  
  
"Funny, you'd think they'd mention you."  
  
"Well, I try not to be mentioned." He turned away.  
  
"Well then you really have changed." She grinned. "Layla, sweetie we have to go." She said, breaking the salience.   
  
"But Mom, it's the house!"  
  
"I know sweetie but,"  
  
"Wait, you're brunette!" Tristan burst out. Rory eyed him oddly.  
  
"Umm...yes. Yes, and you're blonde, so what?" She asked, holding Layla's hand tight so she wouldn't escape again. The whole house seemed to surround her. Maid and Butlers eyed her shocked. "Come on Layla"  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore," Sam started,  
  
"Ms.Gilmore actually, but it's Rory." She corrected.  
  
"Rory, I..."   
  
"Merry Christmas Sam, but we really need to leave, we're going to be late. It was nice to see you again Tristan." She interrupted; she needed to get out of there, suddenly all the memories came back. She grabbed the bags in her left hand and Layla in her right and hustled out of the house. I bell on the door signaled her departure, and all seemed to hear it but Tristan; he was staring at the spot where she had just stood. "Merry Christmas Rory."  
  
AN: Alright. I started this over the holiday. Updates would not be quick I'm afraid. The second chapter is almost done but with the next week of exams I'll be slow. Then I've got a week off to work on it. Tell me what you think, if I get a good response i'll continue! And probably anyway, because i'm working towards a great ending. If you want to know more about where the story is headed or have any questions just email me.   
  
gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com  
  
Special thanks to my editor Trish! Luv ya bunches. And it is definatley sick how much pleasure you get in fixing my mistakes. ;) 


	2. Oh, Hello

Okay, here is chapter 2. I was so embarrased to see I left my outline on there. won't happen agian.sry. unless u liked it. lol. in that case....i'll make that mistake more often. anyway........here u go.  
  
"Oh Rory darling! I'm so happy to see you!" Emily immediately engulfed Rory in a hug, flawlessly balancing her drink in her right hand. "Robert brought in your bags but you weren't with them, we assumed you bolted. Well, actually your mother made that suggestion." She finished, turning to Layla. "I hope you're ready to stay Layla, we're sure glad to have you here."   
  
"I am, but Grandma guess what?"  
  
"Oh, hold on a moment dear, Lloyd, why don't you stick to the sparkling apple juice," and she was off.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"You can tell her about the dollhouse later sweetie." Rory reassured her, handing another man in a tux their coats.   
  
"No, I wanted to know what that man is doing with the lampshade." Layla questioned. Rory smirked. Lorelai and Luke came stumbling down the stairs moments later.   
  
"We've been waiting for you." Lorelai huffed. Rory smiled.  
  
"Where..?" Rory asked. Luke blushed.  
  
"...My room." Lorelai smirked.  
  
"Were you playing with your dollhouse?" Layla asked innocently. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"No Hun, we were playing on the balcony." Lorelai answered, Luke's face turned red as he grinned. Rory chuckled.  
  
"Mom, can I play on the balcony?" Layla asked.  
  
"NO!" The three of them answered loudly. They laughed.   
  
"Let's go get some cake hun." Rory handed Layla off to her grandmot...no, aunty Lorelai. Lorelai hated being called Grandmother, it made her feel old and Rory knew that. Plus, it fit since Luke had always been known as uncle Luke to Layla since she was born, he even picked out the name. Well, the short name at least, Lorelai had insisted her name be Lorelai, and Rory didn't want it any other way. She sat on the stairs thinking about what had just happened. She had seen Tristan, it was almost like there was no tension for awhile, she could push away the past they had had and just smile with him again, but it wasn't for long. She wanted answers, and she decided there in the foyer that closure would make this all better. She had just decided again, for what seemed like the zillionth time, to push thoughts of Tristan Dugray out of her mind when the doorbell rang furiously, the door opened quickly, and in he flew.  
  
"Rory!" She whipped around.   
  
"Tristan, what? Did you follow me?"  
  
"Well, yes. I ran all the way here. You sure, are, fast." He said between breaths. "Are you sure you weren't in track in Chilton?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Yes, are you sure you were?" She said wiping some snow off his jacket, amazed at the softness of the fabric. Quickly pulling her hand away she took a step back. "What are you doing here, you didn't mention you were invited."  
  
"I wasn't. I just needed to talk to you. Listen, is there a place we can talk? I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Ummm, I don't know Tristan."  
  
"I promise I won't get too heavy." She eyed him suspiciously, but led him to her room upstairs. "Backstreet Boys? Really?"  
  
"My grandmother put them up when I was sixteen, I just haven't taken them down."   
  
"Sure." He said, sitting her on the bed, and then standing in front of her.   
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"This is going to sound completely insane." He began pacing. "My partner Sam told a client that is staying with me for Christmas to seal a deal we've been working on for a year that I have a wife and a daughter. Which I don't. Which is where you come in, and your daughter. I'm begging you. It'll only be for, like, two weeks. And you're out of home for a few weeks anyway. Please?"  
  
"What are you asking?"  
  
"I must sound completely deranged. Rorty, will you and Layla come stay with me for Christmas and pretend to be my family?" He breathed. Rory sat shocked.  
  
"Tristan, can't you find anyone else, you are Tristan Dugray after all."  
  
"Those idiots won't impress Mr.Crouwse."   
  
"You forget I have an eight year old, she might not know how to go along with this."  
  
"Can't we try." Tristan asked, getting on his knees in front of her.  
  
"I don't know Tristan,"  
  
"About what?" Tristan asked, trying to look into her eyes, but they were pointed down. "If it's about money or work I'll pay you. I'll do what I have to do."   
  
"Will you.?" Rory asked, finally looking up.  
  
"I'll pay you whatever you want."  
  
"I don't want your money Tristan. I'll help, but I want an easy out clause. If something goes wrong, if something isn't right for Layla and I, I want to be able to get out." Tristan stood up.  
  
"I'll give you that. If this doesn't work we'll figure a way to get you out of it. So you'll do it?"  
  
"Yes." Rory smiled. "But you owe me huge Tristan."  
  
"No kidding." The room went silent for moment.  
  
"So when do you want us to come?" Rory asked, taking his hand and standing up with him.   
  
"As soon as you can. We've got so much to do," he paused, "Thank you, Rory." He said, folding her into his arms. He'd forgotten how she had felt. She was a perfect fit. He only let go when he felt her squirm a little.  
  
"I'll have to talk with my parents, and Layla. When will your client be here?"   
  
"The night after tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. We'll be there bright and early tomorrow. I'd better get back to the party. You're welcome to stay if you want." She said, finally looking him in the eyes.  
  
"No thanks, I should go get my stuff ready before you come tomorrow. Thank you Rory." He said, not unlocking his gaze.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow it is." She turned from him and fought the urge to bolt out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tish "Work like you don't need the money,   
  
love like you've never been hurt,   
  
and dance like you do when nobody's watching."  
  
Help STOP SPAM. Get a   
  
From :   
  
Gilmore Gurl gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com   
  
To :   
  
iconfuzzled@hotmail.com   
  
Subject :   
  
chap.2 !!!   
  
Sent :   
  
January 8, 2004 2:14:39 PM   
  
Hey Trish!   
  
What's up? lol. I've got the flu, so I've been writing like crazy. I've posted the first chapter on ff.net under the name finally home. gilmore_gurl911 is my name on there so you can look at it and review. I threw you in a shout at the bottom. Thanx bunches for editing for me. I've spell checked this chapter but haven't read threw it. the laptop can't come in the tub with me which is where i'm headin' so c ya!   
  
Here is chapter 2.........   
  
"Oh Rory darling! I'm so happy to see you!" Emily immediately engulfed Rory in a hug, flawlessly balancing her drink in her right hand. "Robert brought in your bags but you weren't with them, we assumed you bolted. Well, actually your mother made that suggestion." She finished, turning to Layla. "I hope your ready to stay Layla, we're sure glad to have you here."   
  
"I am, but Grandma guess what,"  
  
"Oh, hold on a moment dear, Lloyd, why don't you stick to the sparkling apple juice," and she was off.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"You can tell her about the dollhouse later sweetie." Rory reassured her, handing another man in a tux their coats.   
  
"No, I wanted to know what that man is doing with the lampshade." Layla questioned. Rory smirked. Lorelai and Luke came stumbling down the stairs moments later.   
  
"We've been waiting for you." Lorelai huffed. Rory smiled.  
  
"Where.." Rory asked. Luke blushed.  
  
"...My room." Lorelai smirked.  
  
"Where you playing with your dollhouse?" Layla asked innocently. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"No Hun, we were playing on the balcony." Lorelai answered, Luke's face turned red as he grinned. Rory chuckled.  
  
"Mom, can I play on the balcony?" Layla asked.  
  
"NO!" The three of them answered loudly. They laughed.   
  
"Let's go get some cake hun." Rory handed Layla off to her grandmot...no, aunty Lorelai. Lorelai hated being called Grandmother, it made her feel old and Rory knew that. Plus, it fit since Luke had always been known as uncle Luke to Layla since she was born, he even picked out the name. Well, the short name at least, Lorelai had insisted her name be Lorelai, and Rory didn't want it any other way. She sat on the stairs thinking about what had just happened. She had saw Tristan, it was almost like there was no tension for awhile, she could push away the past they had had and just smile with him again, but it wasn't for long. She wanted answers, and she decided there in the foyer that closure would make this all better. She had just decided to again, for what seemed like the zillionth time, push thoughts of Tristan Dugray out of her mind when the door opened quickly ringing the bell furiously, and in he flew.  
  
"Rory!" She whipped around.   
  
"Tristan, what did you follow me?  
  
"Well, yes. I ran all the way here. You sure, are, fast." He said between breaths. "Are you sure you weren't in track in Chilton?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Yes, are you sure you were?" She said shaking some snow off his jacket, amazed at the softness of the fabric. Quickly pulling her hand away she took a step back. "What are you doing here, you didn't mention you were invited."  
  
"I wasn't. I just needed to talk to you. Listen, is there a place we can talk? I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Ummm, i don't know Tristan."  
  
"I promise I won't get to heavy." She eyed him suspiciously, but led him to her room upstairs. "Backstreet Boys? Really?"  
  
"My grandmother put them up when I was sixteen, I just haven't taken the down."   
  
"Sure." He said, seating her on the bed, and standing in front of her.   
  
"Okay, what is it."  
  
"This is going to sound completely insane." He began pacing. "My partner Sam told a client that is staying with me for Christmas to seal a deal we've been working on for a year that I have a wife and a daughter. Which I don't. Which is where you come in, and your daughter. I'm begging you. It'll only be for, like, two weeks. And you're out of home for a few weeks anyway. Please."  
  
"What are you asking?"  
  
"I must sound completely deranged. Rorty, will you and Layla come stay with me for Christmas and pretend to be my family." He breathed. Rory sat shocked.  
  
"Tristan, can't you find anyone else, you are Tristan Dugray after all."  
  
"Those idiots won't impress Mr.Crouwse."   
  
"You forget I have an eight year old, she might not know how to go along with this."  
  
"Can't we try." Tristan asked, getting on his knees in front of her.  
  
"I don't know Tristan,"  
  
"About what?" Tristan asked, trying to look into her eyes, but they were pointed down. "If it's about money or work I'll pay you. I'll do what I have to do."   
  
"Will you.?" Rory asked, finally looking up.  
  
"I'll pay you whatever you want."  
  
"I don't want your money Tristan. I'll help, but I want an easy out clause. If something goes wrong, if something isn't right for Layla and I, I want to be able to get out." Tristan stood up.  
  
"I'll give you that. If this doesn't work we'll figure a way to get you out of it. So you'll do it?"  
  
"Yes." Rory smiled. "But you owe me huge Tristan."  
  
"No kidding." The room went silent for moment.  
  
"So when do you want us to come?" Rory asked, taking his hand and standing up with him.   
  
"As soon as you can. We've got so much to do," he paused, "Thank you, Rory." He said, folding her into his arms. He'd forgotten how she had felt. She was a perfect fit. He only let go when he felt her squirm a little.  
  
"I'll have to talk with my parents, and Layla. When will you client be here?"   
  
"The night after tomorrow."  
  
"Alight. We'll be there bright and early tomorrow. I'd better get back to the party. You're welcome to stay if you want." She said, finally looking him in the eyes.  
  
"No thanks, I should go get my stuff ready before you come tomorrow. Thank you Rory." He said, no unlocking his gaze.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow it is." She turned from him and fought the urge to bolt out of the room.  
  
ok. there u go. till next time.  
  
review.  
  
ali 


End file.
